What Werewolves are Thankful for
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: One-shot on what werewolves/shape-shifters are thankful for on thanksgiving.


**What werewolves are thankful for.**

**Basically a short thanksgiving one-shot on what werewolves (shape-shifters) are thankful for on thanksgiving.**

**I had an inspiration while reading some fan fics about thanksgiving and I was thinking about Leah at the time, so this sorta just popped out of my head. It may not be really great because I just wrote down what I was thinking and it took me literally seven minutes and I didn't add anything so this is the raw version, anyway read it and I hope you enjoy! Oooh happy Pizza-turkey giving day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the Werewolf Packs, but I do own Mark, Mike, Josh, and Tom. I also do not own thanksgiving, but I celebrate it.**

"All right everyone now its thanksgiving and we all have to say one thing we're thankful for until we get to eat. Since I thought we should do this I'll go first" Sam said as we all gathered around the table for our thanksgiving dinner.

Both packs were here for once and even Billy, and Charlie were here. Billy was only here because Jake decided to join us for thanksgiving instead of being with Nessie and leaches, and Charlie was here because my mom was here. I for one did not want to be here with all this joy and love everyone was emanating. But no I had to be here for my fellow pack brothers, and to clear the air with Sam and Emily.

"Ok I am thankful for my beautiful fiancée Emily, and our wedding that we will be having in just a few short months," Sam said, he just had to bring that up around me didn't he?. "Now we can go clockwise around the table and everyone can say something," he finished.

The person to the right of Sam was Emily and she stood up and said, "I am thankful for this wonderful family I have with me".

It went to Quil, who said he was thankful for Claire, then Claire who said she was thankful for her dollies, which had everyone laughing because we thought she would say Quil. Then we had Kim, and Jared who both said they were happy and thankful for each other.

Rachel said she was thankful for moving back home to be with Jake and her dad, and to meet Paul, and Paul said he was thankful for Rachel, and getting his anger issues under control. Collin and Brady both said video games, and the awesome-ness of being werewolves, while the new werewolves Mark, Mike, Josh, and Tom said they were thankful for finally having a family who was so close. When it came along to Embry he said he was thankful for Jake letting him tell his mom about being a werewolf.

Sam looked a tad angry when he said that because Sam told Embry when he was still in his pack that he couldn't tell Embry's mom because she was not Quileute, when really Sam didn't want her to find out then tell Embry that his father might be Sam's dad. My mom said she was thankful for getting over the loss of Harry, Seth and mine's dad, and getting to know Charlie more. Billy looked a little jealous while Charlie just grinned from ear to ear. Charlie said he was thankful for getting to see Bella and Nessie more now that they decided to stay in Forks. Billy said he was thankful for Rachel coming home, Rebecca expecting a child, and Jake finding his soul-mate.

When it came to Seth he said he just wanted to eat _then_ be thankful for that, but Sam growled at him when he tried to take a sweet roll. After sighing dramatically Seth said, "I am thankful for Leah being happy again, and returning to her old self". Everyone at the table fell silent at Seth's words and Jake glared at him for bringing up the past. I however started to get teary eyed and the rest of my pack brothers started hitting Seth upside the head and saying "God Seth how stupid can you get", or "Why did you bring that up?".

When everyone started yelling at Seth and continued hitting him I reached over to him and wrapped him up in a warm sisterly hug. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at us. Seth hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I am thankful for having the best family possible, "I said to everyone while still hugging Seth, then I whispered to Seth. "And I am thankful for getting to have the best little brother in the world".

So a little bit fluffy, but I couldn't help it. Hope you liked it give me feed back. Also to anyone who has read my other stories, my computer is fixed, but I can't update until next week because I have to work on my Spanish, and math project from Friday until Monday so just bear with me a while longer. What I am thankful for are reviews so please give me some more to be thankful for.

Feedback Please.


End file.
